


[art] the christmas curse

by nervouscupcakeinspace



Series: The 12 Bottles of Christmas [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, First Kiss, Inktober, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace/pseuds/nervouscupcakeinspace
Summary: Stevie and Twyla kiss.





	[art] the christmas curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the christmas curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466491) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> FIRST OF ALL, thank you to the incredibly talented [Olive2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read) for coming to me with the idea of this collaboration!!! I absolutely wouldn't have draw so many prompts if not for you darling!!! And thank you [Lali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for being an absolute treasure and such a rock for both me and Olive2!!! Thank you [Birdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop) for being so incredibly here for it when I finally couldn't keep it all to myself and had to share this with you!! And last, but not for order of importance, thank you to my dearest friend, my [Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas), for being on this journey with me from the start!!   
  
***
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> The origin of the Twelve Bottles of Wine tradition. Or maybe five Christmases when Stevie celebrated with twelve bottles of wine and one Christmas where she had a better distraction? Extra bonus points for any and all Stevie femslash!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the christmas curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466491) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read)


End file.
